Pets
Pets are an important aspect to all growing children, or dolls! Each Lalaloopsy girl or boy has a pet just for themself to play with, feed, groom, and give plenty of affection! A pet reflects on each owners personality, career, and even specialty.. List of Pets 'Normal Pet Species' *Alice in Lalaloopsyland has a Pink Cat *Candy Broomsticks has a Black Cat *Cinder Slippers has a Girl Mouse *Crumbs Sugar Cookie has a Mouse *Ember Flicker Flame has a Dalmatian *Harmony B. Sharp has an Orange Cat *Jewel Sparkles has a Persian Cat (normally called Kitty) *Misty Mysterious has a Rabbit ' Alice's Rabbit.PNG Candy's Cat.PNG Cinder's Mouse.PNG Crumbs' Mouse.PNG Ember's Dog.PNG Jewel's Cat.PNG Harmony's Cat.PNG Misty's Rabbit.PNG 'Insects' *Blossom Flowerpot has a Butterfly *Bun Bun Sticky Icing has a Cinnamon Bun Snail *Pix E. Flutters has a Firefly *Specs Reads-a-Lot has a Bookworm *Tuffet Miss Muffet has a Spider *Twinkle N. Flutters has a Firefly *Twist E. Twirls has a licorice Butterfly ' Blossom's Butterfly.PNG Twist E.'s Butterfly.PNG Bun Bun's Snail.PNG Pix E.'s Pet.PNG Specs' Bookworm.PNG Tuffet's Spider.PNG Twinkle's Pet.PNG 'Birds' *Bea Spells-a-Lot has an Owl *Cherry Crisp Crust has a Crow *Cotton Hoppalong has a Chick *Dot Starlight has a Bird *Patch Treasurechest has a Parrot *Sunny Side Up has a Chick *Swirly Figure Eight has a pink Penguin *Tippy Tumblelina has a Swan 'Unique/Special' *Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop has a bubble gum Bear *Charlotte Charades has in Invisble Poodle *Coral Sea Shells has a Puffer Fish *Curls N Locks has the three Bears *Feather Tell-a-Tale has Totem Pole Bears *Holly Sleighbells has a Reindeer *Lady Stillwaiting has an Unicorn *Little Bah Peep has two Sheep *Mango Tiki Wiki has a Pineapple Bird *Matey Anchors has a Crab *Pete R. Canfly has a Crocodile *Prairie Dusty Trails has a Cactus *Sahara Mirage has a Camel *Scarlet Riding Hood has a Wolf *Scoops Waffle Cone has a Ice Cream Cat *Sir Battlescarred has a Dragon *Spot Splatter Splash has a red Zebra *Snowy Fairest has a Squirrel *Bundles Snuggle Stuff has a Yarn Bear *Squirt Lil Top has a Peanut *Sugar Fruit Drops has a gumdrop Mouse *Toasty Sweet Fluff has a marshmallow Bunny *Toffee Cocoa Cuddles has a Chocolate Dog (with a small bite in the ear) *Tricky Mysterious has a carrot Bunny *Trouble Dusty Trails has a cactus 'Other' *Ace Fender Bender has a Monkey *Berry Jars 'N Jam has a Cow *Blanket Featherbed has a Lamb *Dyna Might has a Raccoon *Forest Evergreen has a Beaver *Ivory Ice Crystals has a Fuzzy Polar Bear *Jelly Wiggle Jiggle has a Turtle *Kat Jungle Roar has a Lion *Marina Anchors has a Whale *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff has a Polar Bear *Peanut Big Top has an Elephant *Pepper Pots 'n' Pans has a Piggy *Pillow Featherbed has a Sheep *Pita Mirage has a Snake *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises has a Bear *Scribbles Splash has a Giraffe *Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises has a Teddy *Whiskers Lion's Roar has a Lion Cub *Pickles B.L.T. has a Hot Dog Lala-Oopsies Princess Anise has a cat Princess Nutmeg has a rabbit Princess Saffron has a cat Princess Juniper has a rabbit Pet Toys & More 'Sew Magical Swimming Pets' Now they can swim on their own! The Sew Magical Swimming pets can swim all on their own in water. and plus, they are waterproof! They can walk and swim. Comes with a leash. preview sew magical swimming pets.jpg|'Sew Magical Swimming Pets' (First Look) 'Silly Pet Parade' Parade Float like riding wagons for the Lalaloopsy girls pets. So far five of them have been released, one of them being the motorized train front. The following Pets and Wagons so far are: Motorized Train: 'The front of the Parade that pulls the silly pet parade wagons. Can fit a Lalaloopsy Mini or Pet figure and comes with Pig. Requires two AA batteries. '''Tipsy Sail Boat: '''Its motion includes swaying, comes with Parrot (Patch Treasurechest) '''Tea Time Wagon: '''Its motion includes spinning, comes with Mouse (Crumb Sugar Cookie) '''Silly Circus Tent: '''Swings, comes with Monkey (Ace Fender Bender) '''Sleepy Pet Wagon: '''Swings, comes with Sheep (Pillow Featherbed) '''Spinning Pretty Wagon: '''Spins in circles, comes with Kitty (Jewel Sparkles) motorized train.jpg|'Motorized Train tipsy sail boat.jpg|'Tipsy Sail Boat with Parrot' tea time wagon.jpg|'Tea Time Wagon with Mouse' sleepy pet wagon.jpg|'Sleepy Pet Wagon with Sheep' spinning pretty wagon.jpg|'Spinning Pretty Wagon with Kitty' Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Characters